gtafandomcom-20200222-history
LTD Gasoline
LTD |founded = 1973 |games = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |locations = Davis Little Seoul Mirror Park Richman Glen Grapeseed }} LTD Gasoline, also known as Limited Gasoline, is a chain of gas stations and convenience stores in San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy stocks of the company at the Bawsaq.com website. Overview The name Limited Gasoline could refer to limited oil resources, which is backed up by the company's slogan of "It's here 'till it runs out"; which also, in turn, referring to the eventual depletion of natural resources. The name of their incorporated convenience stores, Limited Service, could also be a reference to how gas stations are stereotyped to have poor customer service. Description Limited Gasoline has five stations around Los Santos and the state of San Andreas, and all of them are accessible. Like the competing 24/7's and convenience stores, the player can purchase food and drink items to restore health, or rob some quick money from the cashier. The player can also find ATM's and Jerry Cans at the filling stations. The filling station in Little Seoul also includes a Car wash service. In GTA Online, certain goods sold at LTD are used in quick actions which can only be carried out if the purchased goods are present in the player's inventory, thus requiring the player to periodically purchase more of these goods to use the action again. Influence Limited Service is most likely a parody of Union 76 or Gulf Oil, since all three share the similar shaped orange ball, and the physical style of the stations are very similar. Its logo also bears strong resemblance to that of STP Oil. The color scheme of dark blue, white and red is reminiscent of the Canadian gas station chain XTR Energy. Locations LTDGasoline-GTAV-LittleSeoul.png|Intersection of Ginger Street and Lindsay Circus, Little Seoul. LTDGasoline-GTAV-Davis.png|Intersection of Grove Street and Davis Avenue, Davis. LTDGasoline-GTAV-MirrorPark.png|Intersection of West Mirror Drive and Mirror Park Boulevard, Mirror Park. LTDGasoline-GTAV-RichmanGlen.png|Intersection of North Rockford Drive and Banham Canyon Drive, Richman Glen. LTDGasoline-GTAV-Grapeseed.png|Grapeseed Main Street, Grapeseed, Blaine County. Products *Captain's Log *Cardiaque *Cherenkov Vodka *Coffee *Debonaire *Earthquakes *ECola *Egochaser Energy Bar *Facepalm Cosmetics *Meteorite Bar *No.1 canned soups *Orang-O-Tang *Phat Chips *Pißwasser *Premium *P’s & Q’s *RAILS *Release *Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts *Redwood Cigarettes *Sludgie *Sprunk *Sweet Nothings *Tuna *Zebra Bar Gallery LTDStore-GTAV.png|View of the interior of an LTD gas station's mini mart. LTDGasolineSponsor-GTAV.jpg|LTD Gasoline sponsor, featured in the GTA V digital manual. VendingMachinesLTD-GTAV.png|The "out of order" Sprunk machine. Pisswasser-GTAV-LTD.jpg|Limited Service advertising Piswasser. Redwood-GTAV-LTD.jpg|Limited Service advertising Redwood Cigarettes. Sprunk-GTAV-LTD.jpg|Limited Service advertising Sprunk. LTDGasoline-GTAV-Sign.png|An LTD Gasoline sign in GTA V. LTDGasoline-GTAV-AlternateSign.png|A rotating LTD Gasoline ball sign in GTA V. LTDGasoline-GTAV-FillingPump.png|An LTD Gasoline filling pump in GTA V. LTDGasoline-GTAV-FillingPumpInterface.png|An LTD Gasoline filling pump interface in GTA V. CherryPopper-GTAV-Cooler.png|The Cherry Popper Ice Cream Company freezer at an LTD Gasoline store in GTA V. LTDGasoline-GTAV-GumballMachine.png|A gumball machine at an LTD Gasoline store in GTA V. LTD-GTAV-Counter.png|An LTD Gasoline convenience store counter in GTA V. LTD-GTAV-Interior1.png|Various products shelf and Rusty Brown's shelf at an LTD Gasoline convenience store. LTD-GTAV-Interior5.png|Dairy products and chilled food zone at an LTD Gasoline store. LTD-GTAV-Interior4.png|Magazine rack and beer zone at an LTD Gasoline store. LTD-GTAV-Interior3.png|Fruit section next to a trash bin at an LTD Gasoline store. LTD-GTAV-CounterGlasses.png|A sunglass rack on the counter of an LTD Gasoline store. LTD-GTAV-Interior7.png|Various beer boxes and candy racks next to the counter of the store. LTD-GTAV-Lotto.png|San Andreas Lotto scratch cards kept on the counter of the store. LTD-GTAV-Interior8.png|A Los Santos Department of Consumer Affairs business license for the store. LTD-GTAV-Interior6.png|Washrooms at the store opposite the staff room. LTD-GTAV-StaffRoom1.png|A view of the staff room of the store. LTD-GTAV-StaffRoom2.png|Another view of the staff room of the store. LTD-GTAV-Sign.png|An LTD Gasoline "ball" sign outside its convenience store. LTD-GTAV-AltSign.png|Another LTD Gasoline filling station "ball" sign. LTD-GTAV-CashRegister.png|A cash register on the counter of the store. LTD-GTAV-AltFillingPump.png|A retro looking LTD Gasoline filling pump. LTD-GTAV-AirFillingPump.png|Air and Water filling pumps at an LTD Gasoline filling station. ElegyRetroCustom-LTDGasolineLivery-GTAO-front.png|An Elegy Retro Custom with an LTD livery. HotringSabre-GTAO-Liveries-23-LTDGasoline-LightBlue-FrontQuarter.png|A Hotring Sabre with a LTD livery. Rogue-GTAO-front-LTDGasLivery.png|A Rogue with a LTD Gas livery. Krieger-GTAO-front-LTD.png|A Zorrusso with a LTD livery. Trivia *For some reason, the Sprunk machines are always labelled as "out of stock", possibly to add a sense of realism. **However, ECola machines can only dispense Sprunk. The only way to drink ECola is to buy it from the desk. (GTA Online only) *The Grapeseed location, for unexplained reasons, does not posess actual gas pumps; however, several gas tanks can still be found around the building. See Also *24/7 *Filling Stations *Globe Oil *Rob's Liquor *RON *Terroil *Xero pl:LTD Gasoline de:LTD Gasoline es:LTD Gasoline pt:LTD fr:LTD Gasoline Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Stores Category:Stores in GTA V Category:Gas Stations Category:Companies Category:Gas Companies